Yu Laik Heda
by RealaCarsona
Summary: What is one day Alicia and her mother are rescued by a strange young woman and an entire life comes flooding back? Lexa promised Clarke that death was not the end, and she never broke her promises. How could the Commander of Death allow her to break the one that mattered most? FTWD/The 100 Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Another crossover from me! This time for FTWD! I couldn't resist, I've been itching to write something like this but it wasn't until I'd posted the latest chapter of my other Clexa fic that I felt in a position to. So please let me know what you think, and enjoy! :)**

"Alicia come on!" Her mother yelled, yanking on her arm to get her to run faster, a group of five walkers hot on their heels as they raced down the street. Madison's voice was panicked as she pulled Alicia along, who was struggling on her ankle which she had twisted after an awkward fall during their last break for safety.

The car was just up ahead when they felt, rather than heard, the air around them displacing as three bullets shot past and cleanly downed the three walkers closest, leaving two more about three hundred meters behind those still shuffling forwards at a steady pace.

Madison looked up to thank whoever had came to their rescue but was distracted by the pained cry of her daughter as Alicia clutched her head and collapsed to the ground.

A torrent of strange words fell from her daughters mouth but they were slurred together until she chocked out one final sentence, "Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim."

The stunning blonde who had saved them strode towards Alicia purposefully and offered out a blade, that Madison wanted to snatch away from her little girl, but she was stopped by the fierce look on Alicia's face when she climbed to her feet.

"Yu laik Heda." The blonde whispered, her voice raising, "Non na throu daun gon yu!"

Alicia clutched the sword and spun on her heel, slicing off the head of the walker who had just appeared behind her, ducking under the others lunging grab she thrust again, cleanly piercing through the back of it's head. The walker instantly went still and dropped to the ground.

Madison stared in shock, recovering enough to open her mouth to confront Alicia about what the hell that was. Before she could say a single word, her daughter had fell on the other girl and kissed her fiercely, the blond responding in kind, clutching Alicia to her desperately.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." The same three words were being repeated over and over by the newcomer and her daughters face was streaming with tears as she pulled back and cupped the others face gently.

"Ai hodnes? Clarke kom Skaikru, how can you be here?" Alicia asked with wonder as she stared into those beautiful blue eyes that she had never imagined she would see again. "I told you death wasn't the end Clarke, but I wasn't expecting to be proven right so spectacularly."

Clarke sniffed slightly as layed her hand against Alicia's, "Lexa you're wearing jeans."

They both giggled slightly, but Madison had had enough of whatever was going on.

"Ok I don't know who you are but I am taking my daughter and you need to go. Thank you for saving us but I think you need to go and-"

She was cut off by a vicious snarl from Alicia who now had grabbed the sword from where she had left it in the walkers head. "Clarke marches with us." Madison took a step back, shaken by the cold look in her eyes.

Clarke coughed slightly and pulled her arm to get her to face her, "You just almost attacked your mother Lexa."

"Why the hell are you calling her that?!" Madison yelled, for the first time in her life, scared of one of her children.

"Because it is my name." Alicia stated proudly, "Ai laik Lexa kom Trikru." She shrugged off the pink jacket she was wearing to leave her in a black t-shirt and dark colored jeans, "My name is Lexa of the Tree People and the rest we can discuss at a later date because we are about to be eaten." She spoke calmly in what Clarke had always jokingly referred to as her Heda voice, every inch the commander of the twelve clans as the wind caught in her hair.

"Let's go." Lexa took Clarke's arm and leaned her weight on her slightly to compensate for her ankle and moved quickly towards the waiting car, with her daughter already climbing into the passenger seat there was nothing Madison could do beside get in the back until she could work out what was going on.

With one last kiss Clarke started the engine and floored the accelerator.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Honestly with this fic I'm writing it for me and inviting people along on the journey haha. I get that it's a bit strange that they know immediately, but at the same time there's lots of brilliant much alower paced fics, whereas with this I wanted to see what the effect would be of dropping Heda and Wanheda into the zombie apocalypse and letting them run :) but yeah, let me know what you think, I'd love to hear any ideas you have as well!**

Lexa guided Clarke to the safe house where the rest of her family was waiting and then got her to pull over a little ways round the block behind some trees.

Quickly she jumped out and popped the trunk of the car, calling for Madison to come and join them at the back to help her drag a sheet over the top of the car to hide it as best as possible.

Giving it a quick look over she decided that would do and motioned for them to follow her.

Clarke followed without question but Madison almost argued before realizing there was really no point until they were all inside and safe.

Leading them round the back, Lexa leapt up slightly using her good leg to propel her, and grabbed for the windowsill they used to get in and out. She swung herself through more gracefully than Madison had seen her daughter do anything.

From the distance they heard the moans of approaching walkers so Clarke just linked her fingers and motioned for Madison to let her provide a boost, which she did, allowing Alicia's mother to clamber in through the open gap.

And then she immediately closed the window to trap Clarke outside.

"Get out of the way now." Lexa said calmly, not letting how much her heart had leapt into her throat show across her face.

"No." Alicia's mother hissed, "I don't know what that girl has done to you but I don't like it, so she can stay out there and you can stay in here with your family."

Everyone else had gathered by this point and Nick shot Alicia a sympathetic look, she could never stand up to mom once she used that voice.

"I said, Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Lexa advanced dangerously and the others stiffened, especially Nick who realized something very weird was going on with his sister. Travis moved forward to take the sword Lexa was still clutching, fearing that Alicia was having some sort of breakdown which would be understandable given the circumstances, but she reacted instinctively and caught him in the face with the pommel.

"Listen to me all of you!" She growled, "From now on you listen to me, and when I say move? You do!"

They all stared at her, not recognizing the woman stood in front of them at all, her eyes had shifted to become colder and she moved like a predator rather than a teenage girl. Lexa jerked her head at Madison who finally moved, tilting Travis' face to check the nasty bruise that had already started spreading across the side of his face as she knelt down next to him.

Swinging the window open, Lexa leaned out to see Clarke flattening herself against the wall and standing as still as possible to avoid attracting the walkers, if they weren't there she could have just taken a run up and jumped for the window herself but as it was they had her cornered.

"Clarke." She whispered, just loud enough for the other girl to catch, then she leaned down and offered her arm to Clarke who looked at her dubiously.

"Lexa you haven't been training since you were two in this lifetime. Can you really lift me?"

For a moment it was as though she was Alicia again and she rolled her eyes impatiently, "We don't have a choice, do you want to get eaten?"

Clarke chuckled slightly and grabbed her hand, "Ok, on three?"

Lexa's eyes flicked to the walkers who had noticed them and were headed over. "Three." She yanked hard on Clarke's arm who scrambled quickly to pull herself up, toppling through the window to land on Lexa who grunted at the sudden weight across her stomach.

"Bit more warning next time Lex." Clarke laughed, pushing herself up so she was hovering just over Lexa's face who's eyes widened a fraction.

"Well it was either that or get killed so..." She trailed off, sounding unsure of herself again now Clarke was so close and there was no immediate threat to take care of.

Clarke leaned down and kissed her gently, "Thank you for not letting me get eaten, now is it ok if I check that leg of yours Heda?"

"Sha." Lexa breathed out, mourning the loss of contact as Clarke pulled away and sat up, waving quickly at Alicia's family who were stood round staring. Everyone but Travis, Madison and Nick had slipped away as soon as Lexa had turned her back to avoid having her focus her anger on them.

"Heda?" Nick asked curiously, more intrigued than scared by her, he had never had any reason to fear his sister before and he didn't intend to start now when they needed to stick together as much as possible.

Madison and Travis stayed a safe distance away, still completely confused as to what was going on.

"It means Commander." Lexa explained absently as Clarke pulled her leg in front of her and carefully pulled off her shoes, feeling glad that in this life she wore converse which were much easier to remove than her long boots would have been.

"Commander of what?" He pressed.

"My heart." Clarke winked, before blushing, "I'm sorry, our personalities in this life don't go away, they kind of merge with our old ones." She said in explanation.

Lexa looked amused, "And who were you? If you had another personality I assume you lived a life before becoming Clarke of the Sky People again."

Clarke huffed slightly as she carefully started bandaging Lexa's ankle with strips of cloth Nick had brought for her when he noticed what she was doing, although she suspected it was mostly an excuse to stay close to listen in on what was going on. "Now that you've lived a whole other life I'd have thought you'd get the concept of second names."

Lexa grinned, "I do, mine's Clark."

Clarke's eyes widened, "Mine's Lex. Elyza Lex. There's no way that's a coincidence."

"Oso keryon ste teina Clarke." Came the awed reply which Clarke nodded at, wholeheartedly agreeing.

"You're bilingual?" Nick cut in suddenly.

Lexa nodded at him as Clarke finished wrapping up her foot, "I have lived a whole other life away from this one Nick, but yes, let's make my second language the talking point."

Clarke grinned to herself, "Alicia's sarcastic, good to know."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hey! So this may be a little rough and if there's any small mistakes it's cause I decided to type it on the bus and make myself feel ill because I get really travel sick haha so that was hilarious. Anyway, there was a much better response than I expected to this fic so I decided to give you another chapter tonight :) And if you follow my Season 3 rewrite, A New Plan, don't worry! This is not replacing your daily update, that will be along in just a few short hours! See you in the next chapter guys, or...on my reviews? :)**

As soon as she had slipped her shoe back on, Lexa climbed to her feet, walking over to Alicia's mother and Travis. The two adults also stood up to avoid having her tower over them from where they were still kneeling on the floor.

"I didn't mean to hit you Travis, but you cannot sneak up behind me because I will react instinctively." She said evenly, it was almost an apology but at the same time it was almost a threat.

Madison bristled angrily, "What the hell is going on Alicia? Is this some sort of joke?!"

There was an amused sparkle in Lexa's eye as her gaze rested on Clarke, "A cosmic one apparently." Then she shook her head and looked back to her mother, "I am not playing games with you, if you will listen calmly then I am more than willing to tell the truth, but no one shouts at me."

Travis caught his wife around the shoulder to prevent her jumping forwards and smacking Alicia, which was seeming more and more likely by the second. "We would love it if you would shed some light on all this." He agreed quickly.

Lexa nodded and motioned with her arm for them to all take a seat around the table that had been pushed to the side of the room they were kneeling in, they had kept it in case they ever had to block the window, so they all dragged in chairs from the next room. Clarke sat at the right of the head of the table and Nick took the left. Travis placed himself at the other end with Madison to his side, and he had called in Chris to listen to what his step daughter had to say.

Once they were all still, Lexa stood at the head of the table with her hands clasped behind her back staring at each appraisingly as though she was really seeing them for the first time. Then she sat down in her own chair, but from the way she occupied it, suddenly it was as though she was sat in a throne. Clarke's mind flashed through dozens of memories, her fingers itching to draw the scene but with Lexa's antler throne showing at her back.

"My name is Lexa." She started, pausing to let that stand for a moment. "In my previous life I united twelve warring clans after I was called to lead my people, the Trikru or Tree People. I had been training since two to become Heda and I was heralded as one of the greatest warriors my clan had seen, but our lands were plagued by the Mountain Men, who captured my people and turned them into monsters that crept into our villagers and slaughtered my people by the dozen. Then they came, the Sky People, or Skaikru as we called them. They were led by a single woman who was whispered about long into the night throughout my lands for her bravery and power."

Lexa paused and checked each of their faces to find they were still listening intently.

"I made an alliance with their leader, to help bring an end to the Mountain Men, and it was almost perfect, but in the heat of battle things changed. I was offered a deal by the Mountain. Abandon Skaikru and my people would be released, or refuse and they would all die immediately."

Clarke's head shot up, she hadn't been aware that the grounders inside the Mountain had been threatened, although she supposed that maybe it should have been obvious, it was by far the most logical way of forcing Lexa's hand.

"I walked away, expecting to receive reports of Skaikru being wiped out, but instead a new legend rose. Wanheda, the Commander of Death who had wiped out the Mountain and our greatest threat in the time it took me to return to my camp, and I knew there was only one person it could be. I sent someone to retrieve Wanheda for me because I knew my enemies would seek to kill her to gain her power, it took three months, but when she arrived she looked at me with hate. I respected her right to that and was ready to release her when we came up with an arrangement. I accepted Skaikru into my coalition to protect them and Wanheda stayed in my city, Polis, as their ambassador."

Clarke swallowed a lump in her throat, knowing where the story was going now.

"The Skaikru were attacked by the Ice Nation and lost faith in the coalition, I killed their leader but it was too late and they had wiped out a force of three hundred warriors I had sent to protect them. On Wanheda's request and very well reasoned argument, I ordered my people not to attack. But the Sky People kept pushing and my own started to lose faith in me until finally my closest advisor sought to eliminate Wanheda before my feelings for her led to my demise."

She looked at Clarke sadly, "And I suppose in a way they did. I went to see her and as I walked through her bedroom door the bullet hit me." Her hand traced her stomach idly. "I died without telling you that I loved you Clarke, and that is the biggest tragedy of them all." Lexa whispered mournfully, "I don't know how we are here, I don't know how long we will be able to survive with all this going on, but I intend to tell you every single day how much you mean to be."

Clarke's eyes were shining with tears as she reached for Lexa's hand, and Nick had also taken her other, still seeing her as his sister whether she was also another person or not. The passion and earnestness she had just demonstrated was Alicia through and through and his mind clicked it together quickly, Alicia and Lexa were the same person, just separated by the way they had been raised.

Chris started laughing at the other end of the table, clapping mockingly, "Are you serious? Nice try Alicia but I'm not falling for it, although your little co-star there was a great touch."

Lexa growled at him, a true animalistic noise that resonated in her chest, he looked slightly taken aback but recovered quickly, "Your a brilliant actress Alicia, but this is ridiculous, how did you really expect us to fall for any of that?"

Nick and Clarke both stared at him as though he was an idiot, "The dead are walking, and reincarnation that has roots in god knows how many cultures, is far fetched?" Nick asked incredulously.

Madison and Travis were silent, watching Ali-Lexa's face carefully. Chris scoffed again and they saw how her brow furrowed slightly but then her face relaxed, laying the sword down in the center of the table.

"If I am a liar, as you say, then fight me so I can prove to you my skills."

Chris jumped up, "Deal!"

Travis immediately started arguing, his face still throbbing, as Clarke smacked her forehead against the table and groaned.

"Lexa there's no way that you're going near that kid with a sword!" She said quickly, snatching it away.

Lexa stared at her as though she had lost her mind, "Of course I'm not. He may be annoying but I don't want him dead."

"Yeah because you can beat me!" Chris yelled sarcastically, ducking past Travis to throw himself at Lexa, who ducked under the attack easily.

"I hadn't meant right now." She muttered darkly but squared up to him anyway, dancing past as he lashed out, again and again.

Clarke and Nick both got in Travis' way when he tried to get close enough to split up the fight.

"Let them just get on with it." Clarke advised, "Lexa's smart, she won't let him get hurt but she'll put him on his ass for sure."

And that proved to be true, Lexa put on a great show of technical moves to back up her claim, but she never once hit hard enough to cause more than a few bruises before catching him round the back of the leg and sending Chris toppling to the floor.

"Ai laik Heda. I am the Commander of the Thirteen clans and I am done being doubted." She glared at Alicia's, no her mother until Madison relented and nodded quickly, willing to at least accept the possibility of what Lexa was claiming.

Lifting her foot from Chris' back she stalked out of the room, Clarke racing after her back to the room Alicia had been sleeping in.

Once the door was closed she finally let herself relax and looked at Clarke, "Reincarnation is harder than I thought it would be."

Clarke chuckled, "At least yours came back all at once, I had snippets of memories for weeks and each one was a new headache to deal with, turn around and sit down for me."

Lexa was slightly confused but did as she asked anyway, taking a seat at the small vanity table that was in the corner of the room. She understood when Clarke's fingers started combing through her hair and twisting sections together.

"Clarke how do you-?"

"Know the design for your braids?" She laughed, "You think I don't have everything about you memorized down to the tiniest detail Lexa?"

Lexa smiled at Clarke in the mirror, "Do you think we are the only ones that have been reborn?"

Clarke hummed slightly as she thought through the possibility, "Maybe, but I haven't seen anyone else from our old life, it would be nice though. I died not long after you."

Lexa's body jerked slightly in shock, and she would have jumped up if Clarke hadn't have pushed down on her shoulder gently, "Relax, you can't kill them now. With you gone the other clan leaders didn't trust me or any of my people. Octavia managed to get accepted by the Trikru again so she made it, but the others? Ontari tried to help, carry out your final wishes as it were, but Skaikru pushed too much again. I was killed trying to get Pike to see reason and stand down from his ridiculous quest for vengeance but the fact that the Commander was now Azgeda didn't exactly help."

"Ontari became Heda?" Lexa's voice questioned, full of pain, "Then Aden..."

Clarke grasped her shoulders strongly, "Ontari didn't kill him Lexa, she beat him to within an inch of his life because he wouldn't give up, but she refused to strike the final blow. And with Titus still wracked with guilt over you he wasn't up to arguing that it was against traditional. All the night bloods survived!"

She stepped back, finished with Lexa's hair, just in time for the brunette to spin around and deliver a crushing embrace, "None of them died?" She repeated into Clarke's shoulder, unable to believe it.

Clarke wrapped her arms around her firmly, "None of them died." She pulled back slightly, "Your legacy was peace, and even though Skaikru had to be eliminated, the new Commander took Aden as her second in command and strove to be a leader you would be proud of. Azgeda are actually quite likable when their leaders sane."

Lexa stared into Clarke's eyes lovingly, "I love you, you know that right?"

Clarke just grinned and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - New chapter! So quick background, I am meant to be doing a Stage Lighting Comparison essay due tomorrow, but it was hurting my brain so I need you guys to hide me! Haha, anyway, let me know what you think :)**

Lexa opened her eyes slowly, taking the time to appreciate that she was opening at all. And then she looked at Clarke and her breath caught in her throat at the reminder that she was living the beautiful dream where she had everything she could ever want right there in front of her.

Tentatively, she reached out and ran a hand over Clarke's sleeping back, feeling the warmth of her skin and the strong beat pulsing at her wrist.

Clarke stirred slowly, "What are you doing?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Making sure you're real."

It had been quite late already when they got back to the Clark family safe house so they had soon fell asleep once they had locked themselves into the room. During the night Lexa's braids had loosened and a few were unraveling so Clarke pulled her closer so she could fix it for her.

"I'm real." She whispered softly, "And so are you."

They were silent for a long time after that, caught up in the other's presence so completely that they forgot to speak. When Clarke patted her shoulder to indicate that she had finished, Lexa stood up and went to the cabinet at the side, rifling through Alicia's old clothes in search of something to wear, huffing as she failed to find anything to her liking.

Clarke chuckled, "What's wrong?"

"I cannot wear any of this and expect to command respect." She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, glaring at the cabinet hatefully.

Laughing Clarke went to look through herself, "Ok you're just going about it the wrong way. Wear this shirt, the black one with the long sleeves. And then this darker denim jacket, we'll cut the sleeves off so it doesn't hinder your mobility. Those trousers should be fine but the next time we go past a shoe store we need to see about getting a good pair of boots for you."

Clarke held out the selected items to Lexa, who sniffed slightly but took them anyway, dressing quickly and then looking down at her self appraisingly, "It will do for now, but I want my coat back."

Grinning, Clarke shook her head in amusement, "Sure, I'll time travel and go pick it up for you. We'll keep an eye out for something suitable ok?" She waited for Lexa's reluctant nod. "Ok then, here's the sword, and I also have a sheath for it here as well." She handed both over and then pulled out a clean shirt from the backpack she had brought with her. Changing quickly she walked to the door, "Ready?"

Lexa tightened her jaw and then grasped the doorknob, yanking the door open and stepping out confidently, striding through the house to the main room, where the other four members of their little group were waiting.

"Good morning." She nodded to them, smirking slightly when she noticed the ugly bruise decorating Chris' face. Sitting at the table she took the plate Nick offered to her gratefully.

Madison and Travis took their own seats as Clarke sat down beside Lexa, evidently deciding to just continue as normally as possible, Madison cleared her throat, "Ok, so today we need to get back on the road and head further towards-"

A light tapping on the table cut her off, she looked over to Lexa who was staring at her, "That's not what we're doing."

"You do not give the orders here Alicia, you are still a child and so it will be me and-"

"Em pleni!" Lexa shot to her feet and roared, jolting the group fully awake, "You are not a warrior." She said, calming down somewhat, "You have done very well so far to keep this group alive but it is time to hand over to someone more experienced in survival."

Clarke was reminded of the first time she had seen Lexa in that moment, strong and powerful but there was still something missing.

"Warpaint." She blurted out of nowhere.

Lexa's gaze flicked over to her as Clarke bounced up from her chair and raced back to their room, returning within moments with a small tub clasped in her hands. Clarke grinned and hold up the grease paint victoriously, "May I?"

Maintaining eye contact with her mother in her current life, Lexa sat back down and allowed Clarke to smear the paint around her eyes. As Clarke's fingers traced the three downward lines she absently wondered why Clarke was even carrying the paint around in the first place. Then the other girls fingers left her face and the Commander of the Twelve Clans was truly reborn, striking green eyes leaping out from the black around them and her hair pulled back off her face. With her sword at her hip and Clarke by her side, Lexa felt complete after a childhood as Alicia, knowing that there was something missing but never understanding what.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa waved a hand to motion Clarke to retake her seat, "Now as I was saying, Clarke and I are going to go on a supply run this morning. When we return we will rest here for one more night and then further discuss our next movements. But make no mistake, I am in charge now."

With the black paint smeared across her face, accentuating the green eyes that glared out piercingly, Madison paled and backed down, "Alicia I-"

Lexa shook her head impatiently, "I won't tell you again, my name is Lexa, that is who I truly am. Alicia is who I could've been had the world not ended but now I am Heda once more and I tire of repeating myself."

"Sha Heda." Clarke murmured without conscious thought, responding to Lexa's Commander voice on instinct.

Nick chuckled slightly, not fazed by Lexa, he had always known that his sister was stronger than she let on and he supposed that this was why. "What are you hoping to find on this run? We have more than enough food and water for now."

"I require weapons and clothing. Clarke has informed me of an old store that still has some of it's stock in the back." Lexa answered him with a fond smile, Alicia's lingering affection for her brother prompting her gentler response.

"We have more than enough guns." Travis put forward calmly, hoping to persuade Lexa to get them on the road that day.

Lexa visibly shuddered at the mention of guns, "No. It's edged weapons I need, this one won't be enough." She said, tapping the sword at her side.

"Look I can teach you how to-" Travis persisted, not her understanding her flat refusal to use the more efficient weapon all of a sudden, as Alicia she had show an interest in learning how to shoot.

"She said no!" Clarke yelled suddenly, shooting to her feet and gripping the edge of the table so hard that her knuckles turned white. "And you know what, don't even go near her with them either. No guns." She spat out before storming out of the room.

Chris glared after her, "What's her problem?"

Lexa glared right back at him, "The last time she saw me before this week, I was bleeding out in her arms from a bullet wound. Whilst Clarke may have demonstrated her proficiency with firearms, we are both going to have to see some evidence from you that you won't accidentally shoot someone. I trusted the man who killed me completely, the shot he fired wasn't meant for me and my death was an accident. So once again, no guns, and Clarke was right, just keep them away from me."

Ignoring the questioning looks she went after Clarke to check on the other girl, who was sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the gun she held in her hand.

Steeling herself, Lexa gritted her teeth and tentatively reached out to take the weapon from Clarke and place it on the bedside table.

"I thought I was ok, but none of them are warriors Lexa. If they slip up I could lose you all over again. And they aren't listening to you, it feels like we're back in Polis watching things just break apart again."

Lexa dropped to her knees in front of Clarke and gently took her head in her hands, bringing Clarke's face up so that she could meet Lexa's eye line.

"This is completely different Clarke. Just like you said on that day, we finally owe nothing more to our people, and if you asked me to I would run away with you right now. Just the two of us." Lexa's eyes sparkled earnestly, as she ran her hands through Clarke's hair soothingly.

Clarke chuckled quietly, "I would love that, but I don't think that either of us could leave people behind who need us."

Smiling fondly at Clarke, Lexa took one of her hands in both of hers and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it, "And there's the Clarke Griffin I know and love."

"You do know I have a second name!" Clarke laughed as she allowed Lexa to pull her up.

"Come on, you promised me new shoes, Clarke kom Skaikru."

"And it's gone again."

* * *

Lexa remembered the feeling of being Alicia, feeling helpless as she walked through this new world where danger lurked everywhere. But as Lexa, the walkers didn't stand a chance. She didn't tiptoe around anymore, heading them off and thrusting her blade through their brains cleanly whenever they were in her way rather than clinging to the shadows as Alicia would have done.

"Did I mention how hot you are when you are fighting?" Clarke winked at her as they arrived at the weapons store Clarke had led them to.

Lexa smiled at her as she pushed open the door, "No you haven't, although you definitely had an awed look in your eye when I defeated Roan in single combat."

Clarke laughed and shook her head, "Nope. Nice try but that was surprise that your idiotic endeavor hadn't gotten you killed."

"Now that's just rude." Lexa murmured, as she carefully looked around the store, sheathing her blade at her hip once she confirmed that they were in the clear, "Come on, where are these weapons."

Leading her quickly through the building, Clarke swung open the store cupboard and motioned to a stack of boxes, "You'll find what you need there. I'll go and get the clothes and boots you need, and some for myself, meet me outside in fifteen minutes."

"Sha, ai hodnes." She leaned in for a kiss quickly, before pushing at Clarke's ribs. "Go quickly and then come back to me Clarke."

"Always." The blonde promised as she disappeared out of the door.

Lexa was pleasantly surprised when she found that Clarke had been right, rifling through the boxes she found no less that thirteen beautifully balanced blades as well as a few inferior ones that she immediately tossed aside. Liking the symmetry of one sword for each of the clans she had ruled over, Lexa quickly slung the straps on the sheaths over her shoulders before digging through a smaller box that held an assortment of knives. Testing each blade quickly, she realized that they were all sound and just tucked the box under her arm.

Stepping back she gave a quick once over to the store room before deciding that she had taken everything of value, so she just grabbed a handful of whetstones, tossing them in the box of knives before heading outside, expecting to find Clarke already waiting for her.

Instead she found two men, whose eyes lit up at the weapons she was carrying, leveling a gun, the first gave a fake smiled, "Now then, just put those down right there and you can walk away."

The other laughed as he bobbed his head, "Yeah, or alternatively, we could just kill you and take them."


	6. Chapter 6

Lexa looked between the two men with a blank expression, before her lips split into a grin and a chuckle escaped her.

"You think this is funny?!" The tallest growled, jabbing his gun towards her chest.

The one who had suggested just killing her and taking the weapons took an involuntary step back as she rolled her eyes dismissively, placing the box of knives at her feet.

"Tell me," Lexa said casually as she stepped towards them, "Have either of you ever killed anyone before?"

The shorter one puffed out his chest pridefully as he gestured down the street where some of the infected where shuffling along, "Hundreds."

Lexa grinned wider, her pearly white teeth glinting in the afternoon sunlight, "They are already dead, have you ever killed one of the living? Watched the light disappear from their eyes? Because I have, and I don't think that you're up to the task."

The taller man shoved past to stand in front of Lexa threateningly, attempting to intimidate her with his height advantage. "I think you should say sorry to my brother if you want any chance of walking away from this encounter."

From behind, all the second saw was his older brothers knees give as a spray of blood hit the floor along with his body. And then Lexa stepped over the already dead man, a long curved blade gripped casually in her hand. "It is unwise to threaten me, I do not take kindly to it." She said calmly as she stared him down. "You have a gun, what is your next move?"

"You bitch!" He yelled at her, raising his gun quickly.

But she was quicker, spinning on her heel and slashing quickly, feeling his blood hit her bare arm as she stilled looking down on him, "You should have fired first and called me a bitch later." She remarked, crouching down to speak to him conversationally as he gasped for breath.

"Shh, don't speak." She said gently, smoothing the hair back from his face, "I swear to you that I will make sure neither you or your brother turn. Rest now, yu gonplei ste odon." Reaching around to the back of her belt, she pulled free a short, sharp knife, jabbing quickly into his brain to end his pain and prevent him turning.

With the same clinical precision she did the same to the body of his brother before standing back up as Clarke walked back over.

"I got you some boots."

"Mochof Clarke." Lexa said softly, "What took you so long?"

Clarke gestured towards the two bodies lying on the floor, "I was camped out ready with my gun to take a shot if either of them were going to take you down."

Lexa handed off the box of knives for Clarke to carry, adjusting the many swords slung over her back as they started walking.

* * *

"What happened?!" Madison practically screamed at them as they climbed through the window of their safe house and she caught sight of the blood staining the shirt Lexa was wearing and coating her arms, "Why were you going close enough to the infected to get soaked in their blood."

"We weren't." Lexa snapped, annoyed already as the unnecessary volume of Alicia's mother, "I was attacked by two people, I did what I had to."

"You killed people?" Chris said accusingly as she walked through the door, "Because their lives didn't matter next to the great Commander's right?"

Lexa rolled her eyes at him, attempting to brush past but he shoved at her shoulder, refusing to let her leave the room.

"Of course other people's lives matter, but I will not apologize for the things I have to do to survive." Lexa said firmly, "My life was threatened, I acted."

That was when Travis walked in, coming to ask Madison whether he had seen the two girls returning or not, "Ali-Lexa what happened?" He asked worriedly, raking his eyes over her to look for injuries.

"Nothing of importance, I am fine, but I am also tired so if you will excuse me.." She said politely, before pushing past Chris again, this time forcing him to stand aside so she could head to her room, with Clarke hot on her heels.


End file.
